Red Moon Rising
by Wildcat08
Summary: This is the story of the Crimson Banshee, a famed Imperial soldier during the Galactic Cival War. When he and his squad attack the Rebel HQ on Yavin 4, they meet a young woman named Julie. What will happen to her when she meets the cruel Sargeant?
1. Meet the Banshee

**Red Moon Rising **

**Summary: **_Our character, Zaknafein Mandalore, has taken command of a small Galactic Marines squad and are moving in on the Rebel base on Yavin 4. When he is posed with a moral decision, what will follow will have major effects on the galaxy at large. _

**Legal crap:** OK, the SW universe doesn't belong to me, I'm merely playing with them for a short while, them putting them back. The name Zaknafein belongs to R.A. Salvatore, so please, Lucas, Sal., don't sue! I'm very poor, believe me! Raze, Gremlin, and Drake belong to me. Please ask before you post this story anywhere other than this site. Believe me, just asking does wonders:D

**0600 Hours, Yavin 4**

The battered gunship bucked and groaned as it streaked for its landing zone, anti-aircraft missles and laser blasts from groundside turrents turning the cloudy sky into a maze of bright death. The troopers inside gripped the overhead handles for stability, the thick treads on their jump boots preventing them from sliding too much. Blood was pooled over the grated deck of the cargo hold, collecting in small nooks and crannies in black puddles. Acrid clouds of smoke was smelled by every man regardless of their helmet's air scrubbers.

One of the pilots turned and held up two fingers, then faced the forward viewport to keep them alive for a little while longer.

The squad leader turned and yelled into his comlink.

"Two minutes!"

Barely heard clicks and cocking announced the soldiers prepping their weaponry, velcro strips being tugged apart to be strapped on tighter. Even Zaknafein, the current Squad Commander, fiddled with his sidearm for the third time. Checking his chrono, he yelled a second time into his comm.

"One minute! Get those weapons ready!"

One green trooper that had somehow survived his first landing was struggling with his rifle. Zak stomped over, grabbed the rifle, and in no uncertain terms, showed him how to quickly and efficently prep his gear.

Their only warning was the slight wobble in the starboard engine before it belched flames and red klaxons blared out their noisy warnings. Everyone tried to brace themselves as best they could for impact.

A harsh ear-splitting roar echoed throughout the shuttle, throwing everyone against the bulkheads. Flames licked the fore and aft of the craft, and the squad blasted their way out of the death-trap, rifles spitting bright lasers of death at the swarming Rebels. They sprinted towards the thick green forest thirty meters away, blood and gore splashing their grey greaves. Zaknafein took the lead, his blaster shots devestating the machine gunner nest entrenched on their left flank.

After several minutes of life-or-death sparring, the Imperials had finally crossed the churned beach and were nestled in the relative safety of the forest. Two speeder bikes flashed past, their mounted laser cannons making short work of the pesky gunner back on the beach.

Zak motioned for his second-in-command to crawl next to him. He handed him a pair of binoculars to allow him to better see what was currently happening. Speaking via a secure battle channel, the Sargeant spoke.

"Corporal, any ideas on how to get past their defenses, safely, and with as many surviving men as possible?"

The armored man next to him rolled over onto his back and growled. "You'll want to hit the west exit with everything we have. That is their weakest point since they have the majority of their forces pooled at the North trying to repel Vader's troops."

"Thank-you Corporal."

"No problem, Sir."

Risking a crouch, Zaknafein contacted the rest of the squad.

"Alright, listen up. We're hitting the west gate. Raze, Drake, I want you to take your thermal grenades and claymores. Destroy those doors as quickly as possible. I want to be inside before they have a chance to seal those gates."

A chorus of "Yes, Sirs" emitted from vocabulators, accompanied by soft crunches of soil beneath armor and boots. The only sign they had managed to cross the jungle was the occasional swaying of a fuzzy creeper or vine.

"Alright, Gremlin, you're with me. I want you to watch my back as I cover those two."

Zak was acknowledged with the usual 'Yes, Sir'.

Gnats and other small insects found bumped softly against tinted visors as the remaining Marines crawled to take up sniping positions to give Zak and squad cover as they made their move on the door.

Zak and Gremlin crouched behing huge trees, the blackened muzzles of their weapons carefully scanning the hillside for crafty Rebel snipers. Softly at first, then with increasing aggression, some of the palm leaves swayed, attracted both the Imperial sniper's and Zak's attention. A split second later laser blasts ripped into the hillside, sending Raze and Drake diving for cover. Smoke wafted into the air, and small flames betrayed where the bolts had charred the local plant life. As Zak peeked around his tree, an bright laser planted into the bark barely three inches from his right eye. However, the Rebel had just given his position away, and knew it, so he tried to flee. It would have been much wiser to simply stay put. He barely got four meters before Raze cut him down.

The Sargeant watched his two sappers with the air of a hen guarding her chicks as they planted thier charges and fled for suitable cover. Barely six seconds later the gates imploded, showering the Rebels inside with shrapnel, instantly shredding the soldiers within thirty meters.

Zak again took the lead as Raze, Gremlin, and Drake ran for the gates, covered by the Imperials behind them. No resistance was offered as they penetrated the temple. Mandalore felt his comm vibrate against his belt and cursed inwardly. Who would be stupid enough to contact him during a highly dangerous covert mission? Plastering himself against a jutting corner, he reached into one of his many pouches and clicked his commlink on. A seven inch hologram of Lord Vader appeared in his fist. Zak's shock was betrayed by a sharp gasp, audible to his nearby squad.

_"Sargeant Mandalore. I trust that you are inside the Rebel's base. You will now deviate from your original plans and proceed to capture several high-ranking members of the Alliance. To assist you in this, the legion of troops in the nearby jungle will form up with you. What you do with them is your call. And, for any reason, do not, fail me." _

Zak's helmet tilted in submission. "Your will be done, Lord."


	2. Deadly encounter

**Legal crap**: Same thing appliesfrom my first chap.

**Other crap: **OK folks, from her on out, the rating _might_ go up due to graphic violence, and the like, but I'll try to keep it kid friendly :)

Now, enough of my ranting! On to the story!

Raze peered at Mandalore cautiously, his expression visible even behind the impenetrable face plate. Zaknafein ignored him and replaced his comlink in its obscure holster on his belt. Unseen red eyes blazed at the three members of his squad.

"Alright, you heard the man. Take up point posisitions until Delta and Echo forces arrive."

Drake didn't understand the source of Zak's agitation, and decided to give him a buzz on the comm each trooper had inside their helmets.

"Sergeant?"

"What, Drake?"

"Did something Lord Vader say before we arrived here bother you?"

The Chiss' helmet visor whipped in Drake's direction, half of it hidden by the protruding stone corner he was using as cover.

"No, Drake. And even if it did, it's none of your business." he snapped.

"Sir-"

"Private, let me tell you something. I put up with you because you're big, ugly, and a damned good shot. However, I would appreciate it when I tell you to shut-up, you do so."

"Yes, Sir."

"Sergeant." this tone had a much more officer-like quality to it.

Zak spun on the newcomer, who happened to be the Lieutenant of Echo force. Both briefly saluted the other, then Zak's rough voice grated into the man's left ear.

"Where is Delta?"

"Ten seconds back, Sir."

"Well, then tell them to hurry the fuck up!"

"Sir, they're going as fast as possible without taking heavy losses due to Rebel sharpshooters." the Lieutenant replied cooly, daring to face the volcanic power of Mandalore's wrath. The Sageant's piercing gaze rested on him for a few minutes longer, waiting to see if the man would test his boundaries further. When he didn't, Zak added a few words of advice to him.

"Lieutenant, as you well know, the moment you signed your name to join the Stormtrooper Corps, your ass became the property of the Galactic Empire. Since I outrank you, and the fact that you've been ordered to 'assist' me," his snort carried over the comlink. "you belong to me. As such, you will obey my command as if Vader himself had given it to you."

The Chiss turned back to peer down the dimly lit hall, observing ghosts only he could view.

"It may mean the difference between life and death, Stormtrooper."

The lower ranking officer flinched at the intrusion of Zaknafein's voice, but did not bother to respond, accepting his rebuke in silence.

By the time this argument had taken its course, Delta came flying into the through the twisted doors, all blaster fire, armor, and the screams of the dead and dying. Zak roared his orders, both Echo and his own squad leaped into the fray. Soon the passage became little more than a smokey death trap, bright killing beams piercing the gloom to spastically bounce down the stone corridor.

"Echo unit, hit their left flank NOW!" Zaknafein ordered.

Quick in response, Echo leaped forward, their white shoulder pads marked by diagonally painted yellow stripes. They hit the Rebels with astonishing power. Red blazed from their rifles, mowing down the enemy like a lawnmower attacking a grassy lawn.

Zak recalled Drake, Raze, and Gremlin, the latter sporting a long, black scorch across his chest plate. It was so fresh that it was still hot to the touch. With a single gesture, Mandalore and Co. hit the remaining soldiers hard, thermal grenades doing most of the dirty work.

The few foolhardy Rebels left thought they could break through Zaknafein's squad by sheer numbers, but those who tried quickly realized their mistake by surgically placed bolts in vital areas.

Trapped at both flanks by Echo and Delta, unable to retreat due to the nearly verticle rise of stone behind them, and the small, but lethal, commando team to the fore, the six remaining soldiers dropped their rifles and begged for mercy. They were given a small reprieve, and the surrounding troops allowed them to think they might leave Yavin with their lives intact. Then again, the Rebels hadn't met Sergeant Mandalore either. That was about to change.

Their first glimpse of him was only the blood encrusted treads of his combat boots. They didn't hear the command to the troopers nearby to stand them up. Roughly. Then they were allowed to see the rest of him.

Zak wore the signature Prototype Snowtrooper armor, kama (The battle skirts worn by Clone Commanders during the Clone Wars) and the typical T-visor of the former Grand Army of the Republic. The kama was ripped and bore multiple burnt holes in it, testament to its long combat tour, and his armor was scarred and pitted. Fresh crimson was splashed across his helmet and body, the most disturbing area being the humanoid hand print on the right side of his visor, its spread fingertips brushing the helm's domed top. Both his shoulder pauldron and kama were a deep maroon. A brown bandolier crossed his upper torso, loaded with extra ammo.

One of the younger Rebels gasped in shock.

"Y-you're the Crimson Banshee, aren't you?" she stammered.

The corners of the Chiss' mouth curled upward at the mention of his nickname. So, his and Thrawn's little joke had gotten around. He decided to toy with her for a bit, maybe even keep her for a little while for a few days worth of fun.

"Why do you say that, hmm?"

Her eyes widened in fear.

"Lieutenant, your ferocity and cunning is feared throughout certain parts of the Rebellion."

Anger tinged his tone when he spoke. "First, woman, my rank is not Lieutenant, its Sergeant." his stance slid into a far more menacing one. "Secondly, I think I need to spread that fear to all parts of the Rebellion. Any suggestions on how I may succeed in this?"

She seemed to have no answer to this. The rest of the little band didn't offer any solutions either. Zaknafein took a long stride forward and roughly placed the hot barrel of his blaster pistol against her temple.

"I asked you a question, wench!" his free hand jerked her towards him, digging the gun deeper into her skull.

"I-I don't know, Sir."

"I think you do." was the hissed reply. The fist clenching her shirt released itself and rose to slap her. As his hand raised, one of the older males lunged toward, trying to attack Zak. This did not go unnoticed, and was followed by the Sergeant's sharp movement of hand across his throat, his meaning ominously clear. Two Stormtroopers marched forward and gripped each of the human's arms.

"Since you seem to not know, maybe this shall serve as a reminder." he paused, savoring the horrified look on the woman's face. "Fire at will, Corporal."

"No!" the female tried to escape the Chiss' clutches, but failed miserably.

The sharp report of a blaster shot echoed loudly across the gulley. The two Stormtroopers allowed the corpse to fall forward, blood pooling around it.

"You bastard!" she hissed past wet tears.

"My dear, you should have realized from the beginning that there would have been no correct answer to that question. Or, at least, one that would have allowed your friends to live."

"Then why not kill me?"

"Because, that would defeat my purpose. To spread a story, someone must be alive to tell it." his gloved hand caressed the contours of her rounded face. A low chuckle escaped him as she flinched violently away from his touch. "And besides, me and my squad will be planet side for a few days, and we'll need some form of entertainment. Believe me when I say, no one will notice Rebel scum like you will have gone missing. For a few days at least."

She spat at him, and he only laughed harder at her, even as the offending material slid down the helmet's face plate. Much to her surprise he stepped back and holstered his blaster. He again used hand motions to order his troops to take the remaining prisoners inside the temple, far out of eyeshot of him and his captive. Raze, Drake, and Gremlin went with them, leaving Zak and the woman alone.

"If you attempt to run, ego or not, I'll kill you myself."

"Fine, Banshee."

"Now, I'll place these on you." the Chiss brought forth a pair of manacles and placed them around her wrists, locking her hands behind her back. A soft click told Zaknafein they were on securely and stepped an arm's length away. His hands rose to the bottom of his helmet, pressed an obscure button, and pulled it off his head.

She nearly screamed it hadn't been for him clapping his hand over her mouth.

"I'd be very careful if I were you." the hand crept away from her face.

Slowly, ever so slowly she opened her eyes and saw once again his true face. Bile rose in her throat at the thought of this... thing even so much as touching her.

Glowing red eyes leapt out at her, and smooth dark navy skin contrasted sharply with white eyebrows and what remained of his hair, most of it having been shaved off. His ears were pointed and when he smiled again, fangs gleamed softly. Against her better judgment, she reached up and felt for herself what her eyes told her to be soft. She wasn't disappointed.

"I thought Chiss didn't have white hair and pointed ears." she whispered.

"Ah, so you know what I am, do you? Very good." his tone lightly mocked her. "Then again, most Chiss haven't been modified either."

"Modified?"

"Physically modified to hear better, far more aggressive, and cunning than most humanoids. The by-product of this is white hair and pointed ears. I was the lucky one of my bunch. I survived while the others died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Against her will, she felt some sort of pity for the beast in front of her. This was quickly washed away in a bright wave of fury when he leaned forward and crushed his lips against hers, his hands tightly gripping the back of her head to prevent her escape. After a few humiliating minutes, he released her and growled. "Remember, you are mine to do with as I please. Disobey me.. Well, you know the consequences."


	3. Death of a Comrade

**Legal stuff: Same things as on the first page.. Nothin' has changed. **

**And to my one reviewer so far, Bjrn Fallqvist, thanks! I guess I'm not the only one who has taken a liking to the soldiers of the Empire.. Of course, you never did get to see behind the helmets, so there might have been humanoid aliens under them :)**

Zaknafein's chest felt a swell of heat as he looked down upon his newest captive. He could feel her rage and hate boring into him even as he pushed her along in front of him. It amazed him that no matter how hard he pushed, she never cried out or fell.

"What's your name?" he asked, his helmet safely enclosing his head in its protective darkness.

For a moment it seemed she would refuse him, then her voice, hoarse with crying, shattered the expectant stillness.

"Julie Firestone."

Her answer was met with a uncomfortable silence. In the haze she could see the gloomy opening that clusters of armored soldiers and their cowed prisoners milled about in. More than once Julie had entertained the idea of running, but the Sargeant's cold-blooded promise gave her pause. Much too soon for her liking, they reached the temporary staging area inside the temple.

"TK-8804, TK-9419, alert your squads and take the prisoners to his Lordship. Make sure they are delivered relatively undamaged."

Julie whirled on Zak, her puffy and bloodshot eyes blazing in their intensity.

"I thought you were staying on Yavin for a few days!"

The cold T-visor gazed at her for a moment.

"I lied."

Two Stormtroopers grabbed her and tried to place her with the others. She struggled fiercely, bravely, but to no avail.

"Is there anything you believe in? Do you not have any morals, Banshee!" she shrieked at him as they dragged her away.

As more of a murmur to himself, Mandalore whispered. "No, I lost those the moment I left Chiss space and joined the Empire."

He was jolted out of his placating by a young AT-ST gunner.

"Sargeant, Lord Vader demands an update."

Zaknafein looked at him before a low sigh escaped him and he reached for his holo.

_He's barely more than a boy.. _

The image of Darth Vader bloomed over the palm of his hand, his hissing breath making the hairs on the back of Zak's neck stand on end.

This continued until Vader broke the silence with his deep, mechanical voice.

"What's the situation, Sargeant?"

"My Lord, we are inside the temple and are prepared to launch our assault."

"You mean to tell me you've been _sitting_ on your behinds for thirty minutes!"

"No-"

His explanation was cut short as his windpipe was suddenly, inexplicably, clamped shut by some unseen power. Mandalore's head snapped back, blood spurting from his nose and mouth. Guttural growls rumbled in his chest, muted from the lack of air. That same unseen force ripped the helmet from his head and lifted him from the ground. Zaknafein's pride kept him from clawing at his throat as he had seen others do, instead his unoccupied hand found a hold on his belt and clamped there, nails digging into the Bantha leather.

"You disappoint me, Sargeant. You came highly recommended by the Emperor, no less."

_That's easy for you to say, motherfucker. You're not the one about to be turned into a bleeding cube of flesh, armor, and bone. _

It was lucky for the Chiss that Vader did not care to touch his mind, or he would have been turned into a rather bloody cube indeed. Vader had turned to face a nameless lackey (Zaknafein was still in his airless prison) who was delivering his report. Words passed between them, unheard by Zak, his ears only hearing the pounding of his blood rushing through his body. Then Vader turned around.

"It seems I've underestimated you. My apologies."

The invisible strangle-hold abruptly vanished with with the Darth Vader's dissipating hologram. Zaknafein crashed to the ground, breath roaring in and out of his body. He laid there for several minutes, ignoring his subordinates ogling.

"Sir."

"Shut-up!" All of you!"

The chatter died immediately. The Sargeant looked insane, blood still running down his face in rivers. He gasped for breath for a few more moments, then allowed his breathing to return to normal.

"SIR!"

That turned out to be the last thing the trooper was allowed to say before Mandalore blasted him into the next world with his sidearm.

"Any other motherless bastard that deems it necessary to bother me, had better be prepared to lose his life!" he growled. He glared at each squad commander in turn before continuing. "You all have been briefed, so I won't elaborate further. All squads except Zulu will fan out and destroy all Rebel units. This includes your 90-year old granny, if she's here."

The small circle fanned out and within moments various troops were mobilized. Zaknafein and his squad, bolstered by Zulu company (Their commander had been killed by Zak moments before) headed for the command room. Grim shadows accompanied them, their eyes darting to jutting corners and endless corridors that stretched off to each side. Finally they reached their destination. The Sargeant turned and flashed out a complex series of hand signals to his squad. Twelve heads nodded their acknowledgment, then formed up on his flanks as he planted explosives on the door. The two foremost troopers prepared flash-bang grenades. A single thumbs up sign blew the door inward, and Zaknafein charged inside, blasting anything that was stupid enough to move. The men behind him sowed the flash-bangs generously, stunning Rebels by the handfuls. A few smart souls tried to fight, but they were swiftly cut down. Every Imperial soldier knew of the security holos recording their every move.

Finally when the blaster fire had calmed, the Chiss Sargeant ordered the Rebels stripped and disarmed. Then the unexpected happened.

One of the Rebels at the rear threw a low class thermal grenade in Gremlin's direction, and before he could leap out of the way, hot shrapnel ripped into his armor like hot butter. He fell to the ground, blood pouring out of every orifice he had, and a few others that had been newly made. Mandalore was the first to reach his side, but when he got there, Gremlin was already gone. The cause of death was obvious. A long shank of steel went through the center of his helmet and protruded from the other side.

Zaknafein stood and roared. "WHO DID THIS? WHAT STUPID MOTHERFUCKER JUST SIGNED HIS DEATH WARRANT!"

The crowd instantly parted to reveal the culprit, and in less time than it took to blink, Zak had charged forward and blew him apart with the grenade launcher on his blaster rifle. The helmet gazed at everyone else and then crisply ordered. "Kill them. Every single one of them."

A brief scream echoed around the room before blaster fire obliterated the various beings in the communications hub. Once silence had once again taken command, Zak found a thick pool of black blood and scrawled on the wall "_You don't win a war by dying for your cause. You win a war by making the other son-of-a-bitch die for his."_

**Four hours later, aboard the Lambda shuttle Interrogator**

The shuttle ride back to the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_ was as uneventful as they get. The missing member of Zaknafein's tightly knit squad was felt by all, and no one broke the silence that gripped them. While there were no teary eyes or running noses, each of the Chiss grieved in their own way. To thier knowlege only this squad and Bravo were entirely composed of non-humans.

It was well known among the high echelons of command that it had been Thrawn's doing that brought eight highly trained Chiss commandos from Csilla. A few of the rumors that swarmed around them said that Thrawn wanted to prove that aliens could be just as adept at warfare as humans. Still others persisted that they were either spies or body guards for the Admiral.

Whatever the cause was, it was irrelevant right now, as the news was being given to Thrawn light-years across the galaxy.

As if Gremlin's death wasn't enough, they had to cremate his body to prevent the news of there being Chiss in the Imperial military. That had had nasty effects on the group as well, from the toughest mind to the weakest.

Three pairs of glowing eyes snapped to the shuttle's ramp as the felt the all-too-familiar grind of landing gear touching down on polished durasteel.

"Well, lads, let's get this over with." Zaknafein grumbled, slinging his rifle strap across his chest.


End file.
